


Imperfect

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hair Brushing, M/M, Scar Kissing, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, dimitri..buddy, i describe his eye a little so be careful, i haven't written anything primarily dimidue so here thee go, i watched their supports today bc im back home!! and OH GOSH.., nintendo rly said gay rights w them, school starting soon so won't be able to write as much after rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: As always, Dimitri has doubts. And as always, Dedue is there to chase them away.





	Imperfect

"I won't allow it."

Dimitri blinked in surprise when Dedue set the comb firmly down on the side of the basin, his teal eyes narrowed more than usual as he glared into the mirror and at Dimitri.

"Dedue?" 

"Sometimes you irk me, Your Majesty." Dedue shook his head as he begrudgingly picked the comb back up and continued his work on the sad, blonde mop that was Dimitri's hair. Dimitri raised an eyebrow, his blue eye amused.

"And yet you're willing to start _this_ business again?" Dedue didn't look up from his work, taking out the tangles in the king's hair as Dimitri sat on a stool before him.

"What business?"

"The 'Your Majesty' business."

"You are my king. It is only proper that I refer to you with such mannerisms."

"Dedue," Dimitri chided gently, letting Dedue tug his head to the side as he struggled to free his comb from Dimitri's hair. "I feel like I shouldn't have to remind you. But I am also your husband."

"Which is exactly why what you said before irked me." Dedue pulled out the loose blonde hairs caught in the comb's teeth and let them flutter into the basin, to be collected later. "That you are...flawed."

Dimitri lowered his gaze to his lap, where he was rubbing the smooth black cloth of his eye patch with his left thumb.

"Is it not true? Look at me...I'm a monster." Dimitri chuckled a little to himself, crumpling up his eye patch in his palm, squeezing it tightly as if he wanted it to disappear. "One eye, the blood of hundreds on my hands...I'm no man. And I'm certainly not a perfect one, so do not try to convince me otherwise."

Dedue paused his laborious combing, and he raised his head. Dimitri saw this in the corner of his eye, and he glanced up, and Dedue's sad, hurt gaze made his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Dimitri," Dedue murmured, and Dimitri squeezed his eye shut. "You are not a monster. I would not stoop that low."

"...What do you mean?"

"You know I would always go to the extreme to ensure your safety and happiness. But I would never marry a monster." Dedue lowered one of his hands and brushed those rough, calloused, warm fingers against Dimitri's cheek. Dimitri closed his eye and pressed his own hand to Dedue's and kissed his palm. 

"You are a man. A strong, brave, beautiful, kind man. And there is nothing more I seek in a partner than what you hold." Dedue was smiling softly, and Dimitri smiled back. "Dimitri. You know I have high standards...I would never have fallen for you if you were imperfect."

Dimitri stared into Dedue's eyes, those keen, omniscient, wise eyes. Dedue bent his head and placed a chaste kiss on the top of Dimitri's head, then continued his combing without another word.

Dimitri looked at himself. His left eye was clear and calm as it roamed his own face, and his right was dead, a flat, dark lid over a yawning hole. He was ugly. The children on the streets told him so.

And yet, Dedue found it in himself every day to love him. To protect him from harm, and from himself, and from the truth, the truth that was that Dimitri was ugly. He was a monster. And Dedue was the shield that hid him from that truth, and instead shone upon him a different light, one of admiration, and adoration.

Dimitri gasped shakily when he felt salt on his tongue. His tears had streaked down his face and onto his lip. Dedue looked up from his work, and he put down his comb.

"Dimitri…."

He knelt down beside the stool, and Dimitri kept staring at himself. For a moment, he seemed unfamiliar. He was a man, a man with a husband, a man with a kingdom and loyal subjects and friends at every turn, a man. He felt Dedue gently dry his eye, and Dimitri squeezed it shut and rested his head against Dedue's shoulder, biting back a sob.

"Hush, now," Dedue breathed, stroking Dimitri's cheek. "Everything is all right." When Dimitri didn't stop crying, Dedue turned his head and pressed a careful kiss against Dimitri's dead eye, his breath warm and his scarred lips soft.

"Curse you, Dedue," Dimitri whispered, half-crying, half-laughing as he brushed his hand against Dedue's face and kissed his chin. "You always make me look like a fool in front of myself."

"That is my job, Your Majesty." Dedue pulled Dimitri to his feet and wrapped him in his strong arms, and Dimitri sniffled and sighed against his chest, feeling his heartbeat and the vibrations of his voice and breaths upon his cheek.

"I love you. And until _you_ decide to start loving you, I will love you doubly the amount necessary." Dimitri nodded into Dedue's chest, smiling so widely it hurt.

"Thank you, Dedue." Dedue pulled away, and the two men looked at each other for just a moment before Dimitri stretched up and kissed Dedue softly on the lips. "I love you too."

They relaxed in each other's arms, and Dimitri felt at ease. He closed his teary eye as Dedue rubbed his back, and then it shot open.

"When is the tactics meeting?"

"In two minutes." Dimitri started flailing to get out of Dedue's grip, but Dedue only laughed into his still messy hair. "I will delay it. I will delay it until you get it in that head of yours that you are not a monster."

"Hmm…" Dimitri slumped still, then huddled back into Dedue's warm embrace. "...maybe I'll just keep thinking it."

Dedue lifted him easily up into his arms and tossed him onto the bed. "Don't you dare!"

Dimitri laughed and laughed as Dedue launched himself onto him, and he clawed at the blankets for dear life as his husband kissed and hugged him mercilessly. "Aah!"


End file.
